


Peter's secrets

by Aigledefoudre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigledefoudre/pseuds/Aigledefoudre
Summary: 3 secrets de Peter découverts par les Avengers
Kudos: 3





	1. Equitation

Peter regardait autour de lui. Il avait quitté New York dans le plus grand secret afin de s'abandonner à l'une de ses activités préférées: l'équitation! L'adolescent montait depuis son plus âge mais avait arrêté après le décès de ses parents. May avait besoin d'une aide financière et un concours complet (dressage, saut d'obstacles et cross) avait lieu au Texas et Peter y participait avec son cheval, Spironder. Il était noir avec des balzanes blanches, sa crinière était coiffée en chignons et sa queue était tressée, il avait un tapis blanc et une selle noire au niveau de son dos et un filet noir à sa tête. L'adolescent portait un pantalon blanc, un haut blanc, une veste vert foncé, des bottes noires et une bombe noire. Voyant que le concours était retransmis à la télé, Peter pria pour que les Avengers ne le regardent pas.

Pendant ce temps, à l'Avengers Tower, les super héros cherchaient un programme télé pour se détendre tombèrent sur un concours complet d'équitation ayant lieu au Texas. Tony s'inquiétait pour Peter qui était injoignable depuis plusieurs jours. Un cri étonné fit relever la tête vers l'écran télé et le figea.

-Peter?!

L'adolescent de ses pensées était sur le dos d'un magnifique étalon noir. Le présentateur dit:

-Après une longue abscence, Isabella Parker et son magnifique étalon, Spironder!

Peter/Isabella se lança au petit trot dans la carrière de dressage et commença à faire des figures de haute école avec son cheval. L'adolescent(e) ne faisait qu'un avec Spironder qui se cabra plusieurs fois d'affilée comme si quelque chose l'avait effrayé. Tony était pâle de voir son/sa protégé(e) sur un cheval. L'épreuve de dressage de Peter/Isabella se finit sur une revérence de Spironder. Les Avengers étaient stupéfaient par l'assurance du dernier membre de leur groupe. Les épreuves de saut et de cross se passèrent sans problèmes même si l'adolescent(e) était pâle. Le concours se finit et le présentateur dit:

-En première place, nous retrouvons Isabella Parker et Spironder!

Peter/Isabella récupéra le flot bleu et la somme d'argent du concours. Le/ la jeune membre des Avengers s'éloigna avant de disparaître.

La semaine suivante, Tony arrêta son/sa stagiaire avant de se diriger vers le salon commun des Avengers. Steve dit:

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi? Demanda Peter

-De toi.

-Moi? Comment ça?

-Imagines notre surprise lorsque tu participes à un concours équestre sous le pseudonyme d'Isabella Parker.

-Vous l'avez regardé?!

-Oui. Alors, tu n'as rien à nous dire?

-Je suis née sous le nom d'Isabella Parker, mais mes parents ont préféré que je me déguise en garçon sous l'alias de Peter Parker.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-J'avais peur!

-Comment ça?

-Je suis intimidée à l'école en étant un garçon, alors imaginez en tant que fille.

-Qui t'intimide?

Peter/Isabella expliqua toute la situation liée à l'école à sa famille qui se promit de le/la protéger.


	2. Araignée

Peter travaillait sur ses devoirs en langue étrangère dans le salon commun des Avengers quand il sentit une présence étrangère. Inquiet, il demanda à l'IA de la tour:

-FRIDAY?

-Oui Peter?

-Il y a une présence étrangère dans la tour?

-Non, Peter.

-Je sens une présence.

Peter regarda autour de lui et se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et il alla se coller au plafond du salon en voyant ce qui était sur la table.

-Peter?

-Oui?

-Que fais-tu au plafond?

-Une expérience FRIDAY.

-Si tu le dis. Je pense que tu as peur.

-De quoi?

-L'animal sur la table.

-AHHHH! Ça bouge! Au secours!

Loki passait par le salon et s'arrêta en voyant l'adolescent au plafond.

-Pete?

-Loki! Aide-moi, je t'en supplies!

-Pourquoi?

-Regardes la table.

Loki regarda la table et vit une araignée posée sur le cahier de Peter. Comprenant la situation, le Dieu se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de l'adolescent. Entendant un sanglot étranglé, Loki tourna la tête et vit des larmes couler sur le visage de Peter qui était pâle.

-Ce n'est pas marrant Loki.

-Désolé.

Le Dieu prit l'araignée et la fit disparaître devant les yeux de Peter qui descendit du plafond. Tremblant, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Loki se mis en dans la chaise en face de Peter avant de dire:

-Tu as peur des araignées.

-Je suis arachnophobe.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-J'ai honte Loki, je suis Spiderman mais j'ai la phobie des araignées. C'est ironique.

-Comment ça?

-Ça veut dire que j'ai peur de moi-même!

Loki et Peter continuèrent à parler de la peur de l'adolescent avant que le Dieu ne lui propose une thérapie.


	3. SpiderWollf

C'était une soirée assez calme à l'Avengers Tower, Steve s'occupait de faire la cuisine, Tony cherchait un film pour leur soirée cinéma, Bruce lisait ses notes sur ses dernières recherches, Natasha et Clint se chamaillaient et les autres rigolaient. Seul le dernier membre de leur famille, Peter Parker qui était actuellement enfermé dans son laboratoire manquait à l'appel. Tony le surveillait grâce à la caméra de vidéosurveillance. Actuellement, l'adolescent travaillait sur ses devoirs d'école avec de la musique.

-Tony?

-Oui?

-Tu n'as qu'à brancher la caméra à la télé pour que nous gardions un œil sur Peter.

-Tu as raison.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les Avengers observaient le jeune héros qui continuait ses devoirs en ignorant la surveillance de sa famille adoptive. Soudain, l'adolescent prit son téléphone et le porta à son oreille, Tony monta le son de la télé afin d'écouter la conversation.

-Allô?

-...

-Tomas...

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-...

-Prendre de mes nouvelles? C'est un honneur de savoir que tu m'espionnes pour ton bien. Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de TOI?! Tu es peut être mon frère comme tu le dis si bien, mais pour moi, tu n'es rien d'autre que l'un des fantômes de mon passé.

-...

-Tu m'aimes? Tu me le montres d'une façon étrange. Tu te fais passer pour mort pendant des années. Je te hais. Ne me contacte plus jamais, ne viens jamais à New York ou je t'arrache la tête. Je le pense sincèrement Tomas.

-...

-COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER D'ELLE?!

-...

-Je ne veux rien savoir, tu as dépassé les limites.

Peter raccrocha avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Au milieu de son parcours, l'adolescent tomba au sol avant de se tordre de douleur devant la fenêtre qui amenait la lumière de la lune dans le laboratoire du jeune homme qui gémit:

-Non...

Les Avengers regardaient l'adolescent avec effroi et inquiétude. Le corps de Peter se recouvrait de fourure blanche, ses bras et ses jambes se changeaient en pattes, au mileu de son corps, d'autres pattes sont apparues et le visage de Peter se transforma en une tête de loup. Les héros n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Peter s'était transformé en un loup blanc à huit pattes!

Peter releva la tête et en voyant son reflet, gémit de tristesse, même sous sa forme lupine, il était un monstre. Se roulant en boule dans un coin de son laboratoire, Peter laissa sa tristesse sortir avant d'entendre la porte de son labo s'ouvrir, laissant entrer Tony.

-Peter?

Peter se replia sur lui-même tandis que Tony avançait doucement. Sentant la main de l'ingénieur sur sa tête, le loup à huit pattes se laissa caresser et brosser tout le reste de la nuit.


End file.
